


Золотые руки

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Genderswap, Massage, Platonic Relationships, Whaler Corvo Attano, fem!Daud - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Что самое главное в мужчине для женщины за сорок?





	Золотые руки

Вот что-что, а руки у Корво были просто золотые.

Дауд прогнулась под уверенным почти жестким прикосновением, которое огладило вдоль линии позвоночника, ткнулась лбом в неудобную жесткую подушку и не сдержала сдавленного стона. Корво над ней удовлетворенно хмыкнул и надавил сильнее. По мышцам прошлась легкая сладкая дрожь, которая сбрасывала напряжение последних дней, которое выматывало Дауд постоянно, даже когда она вроде как отдыхала без движения. 

Корво сделал что-то руками в районе ее плеча, и Дауд прострелило по позвоночнику, она вздрогнула, ахнув, повела рукой, чтобы проверить, может ли еще шевелиться, и сразу же обмякла, вжавшись в подушку лицом. 

— Хорошо? — спросил он, обдав горячим дыханием ухо.

— Да. Корво, цены тебе и твоим рукам нет, — пробормотала Дауд шепотом, и Корво засмеялся.

Боль, преследовавшая ее несколько дней, пропала, и без нее оказалось проще дышать. От облегчения и удовольствия даже закололо метку. 

Корво погладил ее кожу большой горячей ладонью и выпрямился. 

— Ты посмотри, подглядывают, — сказал он шепотом, и Дауд приподняла голову, моргнув, чтобы взглянуть через Бездну. У дверей со стеклянными вставками толпилось много желтых фигур, и она раздраженно вздохнула, попытавшись сесть, но Корво надавил на ее плечо, вынуждая остаться на постели. — Я разберусь. 

Он встал и метнулся вниз вихрем, оказавшись у дверей в мгновение ока, и распахнул их единым резким движением. Китобои, прятавшиеся за ними, отпрянули назад, кто-то даже удивленно воскликнул.

— Мама не подглядывать не учила?! Чего столпились?!

Дауд громко усмехнулась и уткнулась лицом в подушку, поводя плечами. Наконец-то от движений ничего не щелкало, и давались они легко, будто в пятнадцать. 

Послышался топот ног, ненормально для них громкий, и характерное ощущение метки, когда слишком много людей пользовались связью за раз.

Корво вернулся к ней, присел на постель, и большая горячая ладонь вновь огладила между лопаток. 

— Совсем оборзели, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Потом будут плакаться и тоже требовать массаж.


End file.
